


Танго

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, UST, Оbscene Expressions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Шариф учится танцевать танго, а не с кем





	Танго

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Адам Дженсен/Дэвид Шариф, Афина Маргулис, Дэнзел Митчелл, упоминаются Фарида Малик, Меган Рид, Фрэнсис Притчард и другие сотрудники "Шариф Индастриз"  
> Примечания:  
> — будни "Шариф Индастриз";  
> — трудоголизм;  
> — текст вдохновлён артом "Танго вдвоём" (https://i.imgur.com/7zxyWNU.jpg) by Kitelin (http://vk.com/kitelin_art)  
> и построен на чистом визуале:  
> и раз: "Танго Дженнифер Лопес и Ричарда Гира" [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YS0RYKLmCwk],  
> и два: Антонио Бандерас и горячая красотка [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb5kqQ0JdBg],  
> и три: Аль Пачино на десерт [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndCqnd26yJc]  
> — один раз используется нерусифицированное название "ШИ" (SI) при описании локации из игры.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, пре-канон "Deus Ex: Human Revolution", нецензурные выражения, босс — киборг

Адам шагнул из лифта.  
— Дэвид занят, — сказала Афина.  
Адаму это не понравилось. Шариф никогда для него не занят. В этом отдельная фишка босса. Людей, к которым у него было особенное отношение, он всегда принимал безоговорочно и сразу. Находились и свободное время, и окошко в расписании, и мог подождать телефонный звонок из Вашингтона.  
Меган всегда ходила к Шарифу в кабинет как к себе домой. В любое время дня и ночи — ни специального пропуска, ни записи у Афины, ни определённой очереди. Мэг даже на обязательных совещаниях для начальников отделов могла не присутствовать, а просто залетать птичкой потом, когда ей удобно, — и прокатывало.

Адам тоже не жаловался на недостаток внимания. Его отчёты всегда читались с интересом, сам он тоже на двадцать девятом этаже был частым гостем и на диванчике под стеклянными дверьми, поджидая удобного момента, не сидел, ёрзая от скуки. Порой наоборот — зайти в «ШИ» не успевал, как уже поднимался прямиком из холла на лифте в приёмную и здоровался: «Привет, Афина».

В общем, не было проблем с коннектом — особенно, если Адаму что-то надо было от Шарифа.

А тут он занят. Хотя обычно в это время у него стабильно — визирование документов. И он подписывает их, угукая и не поднимая головы, пока Адам разваливается в кресле, вытягивает ноги под стол босса и вещает. Отличное время, считал Адам, и он его застолбил за собой.

Зайду утром, решил Адам и шагнул обратно в лифт, еще не успевший закрыться.

***

— Дэвид занят, — сказала Афина. — Прости, дорогой.  
Часы показывали без двадцати восемь. Чем можно быть занятым в такую рань, кроме того как пить утреннюю чашечку кофе?!  
Адам задумчиво посмотрел на Афину.  
— Я подожду, — и прислонился спиной чуть левее панели с кнопкой вызова лифта.  
Афина разбирала почту в компе, и в приёмной ни черта не пахло кофе.  
— Боюсь, это надолго, Адам. Расписание сегодня плотное, свободных пятиминуток не будет.  
— А в туалет? — пошутил Дженсен. При Афине он всегда шутил неловко. И понимал это уже после того, как ляпнул.

Афина подняла на него глаза. Адам мужественно ретировался, не вызывая уже уехавший в глубины шахты лифт. При этой строгой леди он как никогда чувствовал себя солдафоном с неудачными шуточками.

***

— Занят! — бухтел он, спускаясь по бесконечной лестнице. Хотел завернуть на двадцать восьмой и уже оттуда вызвать лифт, но решил катиться до конца, не переломится. — А может, я здание взорвал? Поймал террориста, крота нашел?  
Навстречу ему поднимался «лоубой» Митчелл. Неспортивно пыхтел на каждой ступеньке.  
— Лифт сломался, — сообщил, остановившись и как бы невзначай взявшись за перила. — У эйчаров застрял.  
— Кто-нибудь внутри? — подобрался Адам.  
— Не, — отмахнулся юрист. С большим сожалением — видимо, хотел застрять там сам и беспрепятственно повтыкать в телефон, пока освобождают. — От Шарифа спускался, кто там будет в такую рань?  
Дженсен покивал: ну конечно. Только дураки с утра к боссу вкатываются. И понадеялся, что его бухтёж не разносился по лестнице суровым эхо.  
— А ты чего? — спросил. — Куда тащишься?  
— К Шарифу, — Митчелл стал совсем грустным, — я у него в расписании сегодня на взбучку.  
— Чего так?  
— Боссу надо совершенство, — устало облокотился о перила юрист. — А я контракт никак не отшлифую.  
— Со мной, что ли? — пошутил Адам.  
— С минобороны, — тяжёлый вздох немедленно подхватило гулким передразниванием. — Ты-то что? Ладно, опаздываю.  
Дженсен с неудовольствием подумал, что все внесены в график Шарифа, кроме него, Адама.  
Ладно, зайду вечером, — решил стоически.

***

Адам стоически сложил руки на груди. Афина улыбнулась ему бегло и извиняюще:  
— Дэвид занят, дорогой.  
— Я подожду.  
— Конечно, — с некоторым сомнением согласилась Маргулис. В глазах читалось явственно другое: а не надо ли тебе работать, дорогой? В этом они с Шарифом были абсолютно одинаковы — ни одной свободной минуты не должно быть потрачено зря. Отдыха нет — только работа горящая, вот сию минуту! Еще текущая — всегда требует внимания. Ну и легкая — вместо расслабона: проверить поступившую почту — или визировать документы, которые только что расчеркал вдоль и поперёк заметками и замечаниями, и теперь подписывать не глядя, отправляя на доработку.  
В «Шариф Индастриз» всегда с нетерпением ждали отпуска большого босса. В эти десять дней народ расслаблялся, пинал ху… работал в сберегающем режиме, чаще, чем обычно, зависал в кафетерии на втором этаже.  
Шариф, когда уходил в отпуск, исчезал со всех радаров. Как будто впадал в кому — что-то невероятное для такого трудоголика. Казалось: должен звонить беспрестанно, контролировать процессы без своего участия, командовать даже с пляжа Гонолулу или Багам. Но в этом повезло — Дэвид действительно отдыхал, все десять дней выбирал без остатка, с головой, чисто для себя, без оглядки на любимую и требующую неустанного внимания компанию.  
Потом возвращался на триста пятьдесят пять дней — и очереди в кафетерии и безалаберные перекуры заканчивались. Бешеный пони включался в пахоту без перерыва и выходных.  
Больше, чем на отпуск, народ рассчитывал только на больничные босса в такие моменты. И потому все простывшие, подхватившие грипп, ангину, ветрянку, корь — да что угодно! — отправлялись в первую очередь на аудиенцию. Чихать и кашлять приветствовалось. Заразить бациллами — было целью.  
К сожалению, у большого босса была железной не только правая рука, но и иммунитет. Чхать он хотел на все хитрости и тактические операции.  
Афина, правда, болела. Подхватывала быстро, переносила тяжело.  
В итоге народ перестал. Не из жалости — в отсутствие Маргулис Шариф зверел. Она хоть как-то его смягчала и регулировала и рабочий график, и расписание.

В тот вечер Адам так и не дождался. Хмурился, сопел, посадил на телефоне зарядку и ушёл, несолоно хлебавши.  
Злой и заинтригованный.  
Почему-то у Шарифа находилось время для всех остальных, но положенные «окна» Адама он вычеркнул. То ли считал, что в «ШИ» всё слишком спокойно, незачем слушать одинаковые и занудные новости, то ли дело было в чём-то другом.

***

Фарида Малик легко попала к боссу. Потрындела там о своём и вылетела в небо на любимой «пчёлке».  
Начальника отдела пиара выебали качественно за пятнадцать минут, вернулся красный от напряжения и наорал на своих подчинённых.  
Адам ревниво отслеживал все визиты.  
… Меган зашла без проблем.  
… К Шевченко Шариф спустился сам и долго с ним гулял по лаборатории и ворковал над «Тайфуном».  
… Диана Гонзалез шуршала папками, как аргументами, перекладывая нижнюю на верхнюю, пока собиралась открыть дверь в логово требовательного придирчивого дракона.  
Ко всем у Шарифа было дело и находилось время. Кроме Адама.

Возможно, Адам немножко озверел.

***

— Дэвид за…  
— Понял.  
Дженсен спустился вниз — без проблем, он и из лифта не выходил, спросил, нажав кнопку удержания дверей, чисто высунув голову в приёмную.  
Дэвид занят, Дэвид не может, а к чёрту Дэвида!  
В своём кабинете Дженсен бросил на клавиатуру пачку сигарет, закинул ноги на стол и занялся самым привычным состоянием для снайпера — настороженным и спокойным ожиданием.  
«Шариф Индастриз» пустел быстро — вечер пятницы, сокращённый день. Народ подтягивался к выходу волнами — сначала простые сотрудники, потом начальники отделов, потом те, кто на горящих проектах, света белого не видя.  
Пропуски прикладывались к датчикам, отражались ползущей бегущей строкой на мониторе Адама. На камеры он не смотрел — лениво отслеживал сообщения. Вот покинул офис Притчард — один из самых первых, как обычно.  
Вот Малик — вернулась из перелёта и сначала поворковала над уставшей железной птичкой от души, потом только сменила комбез на штатское.  
Вот Меган — Адам сегодня с утра предупредил: Кубрика гуляет она, у него Дэвид, сама понимаешь. Безотказный аргумент.  
Вот Афина — выключила, наконец, компьютер и собрала свою сумочку Терминатора. Оставила Шарифа без охраны.  
Адам скинул ноги со стола и двинулся на штурм.

***

В приёмной было полутемно. Полоса ковра от лифта до стола Маргулис терялась в полумраке. Светлые буквы «Sarif Industries» чуть светились, словно маркированные люминесцентной краской. Хотя нет — просто Адам слишком хорошо знал и помнил детали последнего, двадцать девятого этажа. Например то, что у светильника на маленьком столике справа от лифта — пять шариков-лампочек, как вызревающая гроздь белого винограда. А за спиной Афины всегда наблюдается неуловимый оптический эффект: подсветка работает так, словно в шары-планеты упираются стремительные остроконечные стрелы. И от того кажется, что весь «ШИ» невесомый, поднимается вслед в воздух, устремляется вверх и вверх.  
А длинные балки ламп над головой спутаны в таком беспорядке, что из них машинально хочется сложить шестерёнку, или формулу, или крыло. Превратить хаос в порядок, создать символ своими руками, на откуп воображению.  
В приёмной Шарифа никогда не скучно было сидеть.

Дженсен прошёл мимо выключенного компьютера и чисто убранного, без единого листочка или шариковой ручки, стола и толкнул матовые двери кабинета.

***

Его удивила тихая музыка. Дженсен не замедлил шаг — чего остерегаться? Но через пару секунд — всё равно остановился.

Шариф танцевал. Вернее, задумчиво шагал по паркету, потом по ковру с белыми лилиями на сером, потом снова ступал на исчерченный узорами золотистый пол. Держался прямо, уверенно прихватив перед собой невидимого партнёра — напряжённые кисти в воздухе, чеканная осанка, разведённые локти — делал несколько па или чего там, сбивался, задумывался, засовывал руки в карманы брюк с некоторой досадой и возвращался на исходную позицию. Начиналась она у него с левого края кабинета перед столом — и, по идее, должна была закончиться на правом, перед окном с вечерним ветреным Детройтом.

Дженсен сложил руки на груди. Не стоически, а уже задумчиво. Понаблюдал за парой несложившихся связок танца и аккуратно кашлянул.

Шариф дёрнулся — не ожидал. Оглянулся и наклонил голову набок:  
— Адам?  
И по лицу не скажешь, что только что подпрыгнул, как сайгак от резкого звука. Деловит, уверен, собран — словно и не застукали за танцем.  
— Я по личному вопросу, — сказал Адам.  
— Насколько он срочный? — Шариф ещё глубже запихал руки в карманы.  
— Третий день горит, босс.  
— Кубрик?  
— Э…  
— Меган?  
— Эм…  
— Если бы тебе действительно горело, ты бы уже давно сформулировал, сынок.  
Дженсен обиделся.  
— Я не готов был к открывшемуся зрелищу, знаете ли. Оно сбивает.  
Шариф поднял брови:  
— Это танго, сынок. И я танцую. Ничего криминального.  
— Ну… да.  
— Хорошо. — Шариф смягчился. Он тоже был несколько обескуражен и смущён. Свидетелей своего занятия он явно не ожидал. — Излагай.  
— У меня день рождения скоро, — неловко сказал Адам.  
— Девятого марта, — кивнул Шариф. Дженсен мысленно запнулся — он что, знает все дни рождения сотрудников, помнит — каждого?  
Сильно, ничего не скажешь.  
— Я хотел бы взять выходной на пару дней.  
— Романтический отпуск?  
Дженсена как обухом ударило — да блин, до этого он не додумался. Взять Меган, забронировать местечко в кемпинге, выехать за город — всем вместе, на гриль, лодку посреди оттаявшего озера, и чтобы Кубрик носился как угорелый по грязи за замерзшими чайками, провести уик-энд по-семейному, по-домашнему, всем вместе, втроём, как в старые добрые.  
До этого он не додумался. Честно соблюдал френдзону.  
— Нет, я с ребятами хотел… пригласить их. У нас традиция была… есть.  
Шариф смотрел, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
— В общем, бухнуть с моей командой, — вывалил без прикрас Адам. — У нас это железно, даже если кто-то уходит на другое место работы из спецназа.  
— А они согласны? — неожиданно спросил Шариф. Адам немного опешил.  
Ну ясен пень, что все будут как штык в день Икс у именинника. Уточнять у каждого пригласительным не надо. Дженсен, уходя после Мексикантауна, разругался вдрызг с начальством, а не со своими ребятами. И не так много времени миновало, чтобы стоило воротить морду и не признавать друг друга при встрече. До сих пор пересекались в городе, перекидывались шутками на ходу и бухали в барах по пятницам на днях рождения. Скидывались на подарок, как и раньше, и, как и прежде, орали друг другу признания в любви и верности, накидавшись по десятку ван-шотов залпом.  
«Не приживёшься в «Шариф Индастриз» — мотай к нам обратно», — зубоскалили ребята, сдвигая стаканы в кружок. И всё так же шутливо, только с хреново замаскированной надеждой: «Найдётся там местечко вакантное, маякни, а?».  
Мало кому в команде Дженсена было любо оставаться на прежнем месте после Мексикантауна. Слишком велико стало разочарование в честности руководства и непредвзятости закона. Но держал крепко кусок хлеба, на который они зарабатывали, — всем надо кормить семью, выплачивать кредиты, просто покупать продукты каждый день.  
Правда, Уэйн Хаас совсем исчез с их вечеринок. И никто по нему не скучал.

— Всю зарплату потратил на пригласительные открытки, — буркнул Адам.  
— Здорово. А команду безопасности «Шариф Индастриз» не приглашаешь?  
Дженсен запнулся мысленно ещё больше. И пожалел, что пришёл.  
Ну, не были они его семьёй. Коллегами — да, подчинёнными — отличными, сотрудниками — конечно, но не семьёй.  
А начнёшь оправдываться, пояснять — и придётся излагать и про Хааса, и про Дюранта, и вообще про всё своё прошлое. В анкете оно смотрелось куда приличнее, чем если озвучивать личное отношение. Там сухо, сдержанно, проблемы соответствуют статьям трудового кодекса, а не тяжёлой обиде и сложившейся ситуации, от которой до сих пор зубы сводит.

— Хорошо, — Шариф освободил карманы брючин, поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Я понял. Три дня на праздник?  
— Два.  
— Три, Адам. Девятого вы соберётесь вечером. Будете гулять до утра. Десятого на опохмел — и то, во второй половине. Одиннадцатого на работе ты будешь на месте, конечно, но вряд ли в бодром состоянии. Считаю этот день потерянным в плане твоей продуктивности.  
— А зря. — Адама задела эта скрытая ирония. Но больше аргументов не добавил — не нашлось.

К сожалению, Шариф никогда не уходил в отпуск весной. Его дни отдыха и полного отключения от трудоголизма — и, следовательно, понимания простого человеческого стремления не вкалывать круглосуточно на работе, — всегда были плавающими и чаще выпадали или на осень, или на новогодние каникулы, когда вся страна расслаблялась. Те, кто работал в «ШИ» больше двух лет, виртуозно подстраивали свой отпуск, чтобы не попасть на «слепое пятно» босса, и вписывались в график сразу после.  
К сожалению, Адам работал меньше года. И вот-вот мог огрести, как промахнувшийся Акелла.

К сожалению, в марте во всей компании не нашлось больше именинников, кроме него и Шарифа. Так что Дженсен торчал как ху… как одинокий штык в поле.

Массовые празднования дней рождений приходились на июнь да на осень — живой результат холодных и снежных зим в Детройте, когда часто отрубают электричество и люди активно греются друг с другом в постели.  
Только Дженсен и Шариф выбивались из этого массового праздника жизни. Шариф-то понятно, но Адам — он же родился в Мотауне!..

Шариф опустил руки, усмехнулся. Повернулся к столу, взял с него пульт, сделал музыку громче.  
— Иди сюда, — поманил пальцем. Адам подошёл, уже догадываясь.  
— Станцуй со мной это чёртово танго, — сказал Шариф. — И сделаем вид, что мы друг другу взаимно одолжили.  
— А за свой счёт никак?  
Шариф покачал головой:  
— Я не знаю, насколько ты умеешь не болтать под выпивкой и на перекурах.  
— Боитесь за свою репутацию? — не удержался Адам.  
— Я третий день не могу выучить это грёбаное танго, — проворчал Шариф. — Мне нужна мотивация. Становись в пару.  
— Я дама?  
— А ты умеешь, что ли?  
— Вальс. — Дженсен расправил плечи. — В школе учили.  
— Вальс и я умею, — Шариф притянул его за талию, обнял левой рукой, правую ладонь подставил как ведущий партнёр. — Надеюсь, всё происходящее останется между нами.  
— Взяли бы себе настоящую даму. Афину там. Ну или тренера по танцам.  
Шариф посмотрел на него снизу вверх искрящимся взглядом:  
— Понимаешь, я спизданул, что король танго. Теперь на руках приглашение. На публичном благотворительном вечере я не могу опозориться.  
Дженсен хмыкнул. Шариф, когда переходил из царственного интеллектуального босса в матерящегося гопника, ему импонировал, был своим человеком. Положил руку на плечо — и оттопырил локоть.  
— И когда эта хрень?  
— До твоего дня рождения, — ответил Шариф туманно, уже подсчитывая такты.

***

Конечно, они сразу же оттоптали друг другу ноги. Шариф шипел: «Не мешай!», а Адам всё равно не мог игнорировать движение и тащиться за ним подушкой. Участвовал, вносил свои решения, по-своему понимал такты.  
— Ты что, танго ни разу не видел? Антонио Бандерас, «Держи ритм»! Дженнифер Лопес, «Давайте потанцуем!».

Адам потом посмотрел даты выхода фильмов — ну да, один две тысячи шестого, второй две тысячи четвёртого, нашёл что Шариф приводить в примеры, когда Адам ходил в начальные классы!..

— Не, ну колено на вас забрасывать я не буду, — запротестовал Адам, глядя на предложенные ролики, сменившие таблицу игр «Детройтских Тигров» на настоящее танго-порно.  
— Ты на шаги смотри, — увлечённо сказал Шариф, не отрываясь от большого экрана. — Вот и всё. Мне нужно понимание партнёра под рукой, а то воздух цапать как-то не то… Сможешь?

Дженсен посмотрел на эти жаркие танцы. Кивнул.  
— Давайте.  
На пластику и чувство ритма он никогда не жаловался.

***

— А кто с вами танцевать будет? — спросил он, когда у них начало более-менее получаться.  
Шариф ответил, что там будут профессиональные танцовщицы. А ещё есть элемент неожиданности. А ещё…  
— Понял, — Дженсен кивнул и положил руку Шарифу на затылок.  
Раз уж влип, то барахтайся с максимальной отдачей.

***

— Блядь, — просипел Адам, прогнувшись в поясе. Думал, что Шариф его уронит — всё же меньше, мельче, и Дженсен тяжелее и выше большого босса — но железная рука держала уверенно.  
Они, наконец, словили ритм танго — когда Дженсен освоился, а Шариф поменял ведущую руку на левую, сделав свою с золотыми инкрустациями поддержкой.  
Вот тут всё и заверте.

Шариф вздёрнул Адама на себя, раздвинул коленом его ноги.  
Он улыбался.  
— Отлично.  
Движения стали тренированными, отточенными. Вся проблема действительно оказалась в том, что раньше он хватал и воображал воздух, а не живое мускулистое тело под ладонями.

 

Шариф сделал шаг вперёд — Дженсен назад. Ещё шаг — ещё два. Остановка, кисть — в ладони, лёгкий манёвр, схождение вплотную, бёдрами к бёдрам.  
Дженсен не мог хмуриться. Попадать в ритм и не сбиваться — нравилось. Он тоже улыбался.

Выпад — отпустить, сделать свободным.

Шариф замер, не оборачиваясь.

Дженсен подошёл со спины — без артистических взмахов, просто приник к плечам, обняв, скользнув ладонями по прохладной жилетке.  
Шариф оглянулся, поймал скользящее колено Адама пальцами, сжал, огладив. Оттолкнул, перехватил за шею, притянул вплотную.  
Дженсен отвернулся, вывернулся — ему нравилась эта игра, попал в ритм.  
Его поймали за локти, привлекли к себе.

И снова оттоптали ноги.

— Ну чёрт, — выдохнул Шариф.

***

Он снял жилетку.  
Дженсен закатал рукава водолазки.  
Потом стащил, оставшись в одной футболке.  
Шариф заебался от рубашки — и она упала на диван поверх свитера, перекрыв чёрные рукава чёрными.  
Сошёлся с Адамом грудь в грудь — в такой же белой футболке.

Они начали сначала. Раз-два-три, ритм, шаги, кастаньеты. Лёгкие паузы, пластичные движения.  
Шариф поймал Адама за запястья, сплёл пальцы — максимальная близость.  
Скользящий шаг, страсть, импровизация прямо на паркете. Вести — довериться — ошибаться — не мешать.  
— Вы с Аль Пачино фильм смотрели? — прохрипел Адам.  
— Ещё бы, — Шариф оттянул колено и пошёл нежными шагами вокруг Адама.  
Прижался лбом ко лбу:  
— Ты это имел ввиду?

Дженсен угукнул крайне невнятно.

— Раз-и-раз-и... — проговаривал одними губами Шариф, прокручивая Адама в повороте и снова привлекая к себе. — Дальше шаг вперёд, и два… и три, от…

Дженсен заехал ему по щиколотке, и всё прервалось. Один стоял, второй хромал, добираясь до пульта, чтобы остановить музыку.  
Шариф присел на край стола, чуть подтянувшись на руках, чтобы умоститься с комфортом.  
— У тебя ноги железные, — пожаловался, массируя ушибленную косточку.  
Подумал — и снял ботинки.  
Дженсен тоже.  
Носки у них тоже оказались одинаковые. Шершаво-серые, плотные.

Дженсен посмотрел на часы. Шариф вслед.  
— Не последний, если не получится, — предупредил.  
Конечно, не стоит рассчитывать на чудо.  
Дженсен затосковал, а потом расслабился. Ну ок, не последний, так не последний. Просто танец. Просто танго.

***

Он обнял Шарифа со спины — и тот повернулся, откликаясь на зов и ласку.  
Подхватил Адама за талию — и привлёк к себе.  
Они делали шаг за шагом — тихо считая и глядя друг другу в глаза, чтобы не сбиться.  
Потом Шариф прогнул Дженсена в пояснице.  
Адам же обнял его за затылок, поднимаясь.  
Они почти соприкоснулись кончиками носа.  
Дженсен держал его за шею, Шариф нежно скользнул ладонью по спине вдоль лопаток.  
И снова шаг, и снова два, не отрывая взгляда.

Шариф прихватил за локти, не давая отстраниться.  
Дженсен легко махнул коленом, в азарте.  
Это была как битва — охотник и жертва, ведущий и ведомый, а потом сплетаются пальцами и, кажется, меняются ролями, и уже кто-то сверху и ведёт.  
И прохладная ладонь скользит по взмокшей футболке, собирая складками.  
И на плече вместо клейма — отпечаток горячей ладони.  
А потом выпад — азарт. Ответ — взмах. И снова вместе, не разрывая сцепления кончиками пальцев.  
Танго такой противоречивый, жаркий, страстный танец. С каждым по-особенному, для двоих — неповторимо.  
Лилии на ковре истоптаны, ступни горят на исчерченном полу.  
Они хреначат, уже не смущаясь. Плечами, коленями, бёдрами.  
Шаг ведущего — и не встретить сопротивления.  
Удар — и принять живую страсть ведомого.  
Пальцы — в замок, не размыкая объятия, переплетаясь.  
Дыхание — сбившись, обжигая губы партнёра.

Локти — горячие, скользкие.  
Воротнички футболок — потемневшие, мокрые.  
Ткань прилипла к мышцам, животы рельефно очерченные.

Танго ведёт, не давая остановиться, отвлечься, задуматься хоть о чём-то, кроме страсти, движения.

Они бьются, они в сопротивлении, они в согласии.  
Идут одним шагом до поворота, зеркаля, потом — разбегаются. Хватают за пальцы, шею, солёный затылок — и сходятся в неодолимом притяжении, почти сомкнувшись губами.

На миг застывают, едва не щекоча друг друга ресницами, — и снова танго, ритм жизни, противоборства, темперамента.

И снова медленное скольжение, медленная лава, намёки, незавершённые действия — и импульсивность, взлёт, исступление. Резкие острые жесты, порывистое движение, схождение губами к шее, ладонью по спине, беглым касанием скулой скулы…

И по кругу, по кругу, по кругу, пока ритм не осечётся…

Шариф резко прекратил, устремился к пульту на столе и остановил музыку. Майка на его спине темнела длинным вниз треугольником.  
— Отлично, — просипел он, не спеша поворачиваться. — Отлично, Адам.

Дженсен осторожно упёрся ладонями в колени. Он опасался, что Шариф сейчас оглянется через плечо — и всё, финита. Это танго довело его до стояка — афишировать его не хотелось, а прикрыть было нечем. Разве что на карачках уползать под взглядом босса, занавесившись водолазкой.

Столько ритма, азарта, взаимодействия, касаний…  
Ну бля.

— До завтра, — Шариф изучал кнопки на пульте, переключая программы. Новости фондовой биржи. Счет «Детройтских Тигров». Канал «Фронта Человечества» — самое унылое, что можно сейчас смотреть.  
Шариф остановился на этом и включил звук.  
К Дженсену по-прежнему не поворачивался.

Адам подобрал с диванчика водолазку. Натягивать не стал — перекинул через локоть, стратегически прикрывая самый выдающийся момент в этом сраном танго. Подцепил за язычки ботинки.  
Прохрипел:  
— А отпуск?  
— Ага, — крайне невнятно и без очередной речёвки кивнул Шариф.  
Дженсен посмотрел на его напряжённый затылок. Решил, что аргументов достаточно. И съе… покинул локацию с облегчением.

Лифт стоял на том же месте, куда Адам его и пригнал. Дженсен натянул водолазку, пока ехал вниз, и даже обулся. В своём кабинете с некоторой неловкостью упаковался в плащ — тот оказал хорошую службу, всё замаскировал.

Больше никаких танго, — определил он для себя, покидая здание «Шариф Индастриз».

Охранники потом доложили — Шариф недолго сидел в кабинете, вышел почти сразу за ним. Ну, минут через семь-десять.  
И шёл тоже немного, э, враскоряку.

Никаких, постановил для себя Адам, услышав отчёт, чёртовых танго.


End file.
